Something to be Happy About
by OrangeWithAfro
Summary: Got bored. Maybe this is cliché, maybe it's not. O O But I think it's kind of sweet. Btw, do you guys have any Luffy x Nami fanfictions to recommend? I'm having trouble picking one out to read and I want to read one.


~Sets before Timeskip~

"NAMI!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs, filled with fear and worry. He was on the other side of the room, away from her. He forced himself against the metal restraints. The guy ate the restraint restraint fruit.

'Damn it' Luffy cursed while Nami fell limp to the floor, the enemy's sword had slashed across her torso. Blood quickly pooled around her.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it' Luffy struggled more.

"Gear Second" His blood pumped faster and he steamed, his skin turning pink. He quickly shot toward the enemy, almost breaking the restraints. He stretched desperately, wanting to bite the fucker's head off. He shot back into the wall, and tried again, pushing off the wall with his feet. This time, he got him and winded his neck around the guy's torso and shot back into the wall. The guy was momentarily stunned and the restraints disappeared. Luffy took the advantage, and used his Jet Gatling Gun mercilessly on him. After the wall gave away and fell on the enemy was when Luffy turned back into his original state and panted heavily.

He looked around and trudged toward Nami. Looking at her up close sent the adrenaline to course through his veins again. His heart pumped and he quickly, but carefully, gathered Nami in his arms and shot into the direction of the ship.

* * *

The crew welcomed him with shouts of relief but were overwhelmed when they saw his frantic state. Chopper rushed him to put Nami in his office so he can fix her. Nami was unconscious and blood was still slowly pouring from the gash the guy gave her.

"The cut is deep," Chopper commented while trying to clean up some of the blood, worry showed on Luffy's face.

"I'll leave it to you Chopper," Luffy walked out of the room, believing in both of them. He sat on the lion head, wondering how it happened.

_Why couldn't he prevent it?_

He inhaled a large breath that made him inflate his stomach and exhaled loudly, to clear up his brain. He laid down, arms spread, looking into the sky. Footsteps sounded behind him.

"Luffy! We're all worried about Nami-san, but we need to keep our strength up too. Dinner is ready," Sanji puffed on his cigarette. He waited a while. Luffy slowly sat up. The thought of food was great, maybe his head would stop hurting.

* * *

Chopper had finally stopped the bleeding and stitched her up. Some of her organs were grazed by the sword but he was able to fix them.

"How is she Chopper?" Luffy asked with Sanji, Robin, Brook, and Usopp behind him.

"She just needs to wake up now."

* * *

Nami had slept for the next day and woke up around lunch after that day. Luffy had come to check up on her at the time.

"Luffy?" Nami mumbled as a blurred figure was in front her.

"Nami! You're awake!" Luffy yelped excitedly. "How are you? Are you better? It's almost time for lunch, are you going to eat with us?" He bombarded excitedly, a giant smile on his face.

"Nami!" Chopper had come when he heard Luffy. Seconds later the whole crew was entering the infirmary too. Chopper looked her over and Robin sprouted hands to hand her a glass of water. Chopper helped her sit up and she drank the water slowly, not having much of an appetite yet.

Luffy laughed. Everyone else smiled knowingly. The revival of their friends was always something to be happy about. Nami looked around. She giggled along. Her friends were the best.

* * *

Nami was leaned against the rail facing the sea, checking their direction with the log pose. Luffy had launched himself next to her a moment after she was done. Her entire torso was wrapped with the exception of her arms. Luffy had been staring.

"It's not your fault. I'm alright now right? So there's no need to worry," Nami interrupted him.

Luffy laughed and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer. They somehow lost balance and laughed. They crawled their way to the grass of the Thousand Sunny and laid side by side, staring into the night sky, content smiles on their faces.


End file.
